In the name of love
by Meliane2
Summary: Yaoi Xover Indochine/Harry Potter, contient des lemon. Trois ans de vie commune, un futur mariage... et beaucoup de péripéties ! Attention : en ce qui concerne les livres, cette histoire ne tient pas compte de certains éléments majeurs.
1. Chapter 1

J'étais assis dans le jardin à bronzer tranquillement quand mon père me fit appeler. D'un signe de tête, il m'ordonna de m'asseoir.

- Ce soir, nous allons recevoir les Jardel. Tu te souviens de qui ils sont, j'espère ?

J'acquiesçai vaguement. Bien sûr que je m'en souvenais, la famille française assez puissante socialement et généalogiquement. On parlait de leur venue possible ici depuis pas mal de temps.

- J'attends de toi que tu te tiennes correctement. Ils vont vivre en Angleterre désormais. Leur fils unique est de ton âge, vous devriez bien vous entendre. Tu lui feras connaître l'école à la rentrée.

- L'école ?

- Oui, l'école. Il va entrer en 5ème année, comme toi. Et tu vas être chargé de l'aider s'il a un problème.

Je quittai mon père avec des questions plein la tête. J'étais pressé d'être au soir pour rencontrer le fils de cette famille si connue.

Je repassai par ma chambre récupérer mon balai, et je m'envolai directement par la fenêtre en direction du terrain. J'avais besoin de me dérouiller avant la rentrée. Je m'entraînai un moment, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive un garçon qui m'observait depuis le sol, et je piquai pour m'arrêter devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et tu es qui ?

Un sourire ironique naquit sur son visage pendant qu'il me regardait. Je le détaillai aussi sans me gêner. Plus grand que moi, mince, les cheveux bruns et les yeux marron. Pas mal foutu.

- J'ai vu beaucoup mieux en matière de vol, même si tu t'en sors pas trop mal, finit-il par dire.

Sa remarque me piqua au vif.

- Je t'ai posé des questions et j'attends les réponses! Tu fais quoi chez moi ?

Il tourna les talons sans rien dire et se dirigea vers le manoir. Je voulais en savoir plus et je lui bloquai le passage en passant devant lui et en sautant à terre. Une voix me coupa dans mon élan.

- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, dit mon père. Je te présente Boris Jardel.

Alors ce crétin était celui dont j'allais devoir être le garde-chiourme ? Il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller tout seul ?

- Va te préparer, m'ordonna mon père. Et souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, Nicola.

Je retournai dans ma chambre par le même moyen que la sortie. Tout en m'habillant pour le repas, je repensai au sourire suffisant de Boris Jardel quand il m'avait vu partir.

Le repas se passa dans le calme. Enfin, presque. Jardel n'arrêtait pas de me regarder en souriant. J'aurais bien voulu lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure pour qu'il change d'expression. Mon père se leva et commença un discours que j'écoutai à moitié.

- ... Par malchance, nos enfants ne sont que des garçons, il n'y a pas de fille.

J'étais en train de boire lorsqu'il prononça les mots de la fin.

- C'est pourquoi Nicola et Boris sont maintenant fiancés.

Je recrachai mon jus de citrouille sur Christophe, mon frère aîné.

- Tu peux pas faire attention, le nabot ?

Et l'autre qui continuait à sourire ! Je savais maintenant pourquoi. Depuis le début il était au courant.

- Super, dis-je à voix basse.

C'est pas possible, je vais me réveiller, c'est pas possible... !

- Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de lui. Et si j'apprends que tu as des aventures avec des filles...

Mon père laissa sa phrase en suspens. Et lui alors ? Il n'allait pas en profiter, avec sa gueule d'ange ?

Je n'avais pas pensé ça, quand même. Si ?

- C'est horrible, dites-moi que je rêve...

- Je crois pas.

Appuyé contre la porte, Boris Jardel me fixait avec amusement.

- Pas de copines pour toi alors ? Je te plains, tu vas connaître l'abstinence forcée !

- Et toi ? Pas sûr que ton père apprécierait si tu avais des relations.

- Il ne m'a rien dit là-dessus. Qu'est-ce que je vais m'amuser ! D'après ton frère, il y a plein de filles qui n'attendent que moi à l'école, dit-il en partant et en me laissant seul avec mes doutes.

Je serrai les poings de rage. Mais pour qui il se prenait, celui-là ?


	2. Chapter 2

Si mon père ne m'y avait pas obligé, je me serais bien passé de la pire corvée du siècle : accompagner l'autre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Supporter ce crétin pendant toute une journée... Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ?

Ce fut Christophe qui vint me réveiller, à sa manière: j'entendis juste sa voix avant de recevoir un jet d'eau glacée sur la tête.

- Mais ça va pas ? T'es malade !

- Je vais très bien, mais toi tu ne vas pas le rester longtemps si tu ne te prépares pas tout de suite.

Un coup d'œil vers la pendule me le confirma. 10 heures 30.

- Oh mince...

Je sortis du lit en courant vers la salle de bain à côté de ma chambre. Trente minutes pour être prêt, c'était court, mais faisable. Et je réussis à arriver à l'heure prévue au Chemin de Traverse grâce à un Portoloin, un indésirable collé à mes basques.

- Reste derrière moi ou tu vas te perdre.

Il me suivit sans rien dire, occupé à regarder partout. Ça devait l'impressionner tout ça. Je le conduisis dans les boutiques pour qu'il achète les fournitures dont il avait besoin.

- Il te manque des livres, on va aller les chercher. Tu as assez d'argent ?

- Non, répondit-il après avoir regardé dans sa poche.

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On va passer à Gringotts alors.

Je retrouvai les wagonnets qui menaient aux coffres et les gobelins gardiens de la banque. J'en profitai pour prendre des Gallions aussi avant de sortir.

- Direction Fleury et Botts maintenant !

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir pendant que je regardais les livres. Je savais où étaient ceux dont il avait besoin mais je fis celui qui ignorait. Il paya et me retrouva dans la rue. Il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui voulait quelque chose sans oser le demander.

- Tu veux aller où ?

- J'aimerais bien voir les balais...

- Suis-moi.

Pas de nouveautés depuis l'année d'avant, mais Jardel voulut absolument entrer dans la boutique où il acheta un Nimbus 2000.

- Tu joues au Quidditch ?

- Ouais, je me débrouille comme batteur, dit-il avec une pointe de fierté. Toi aussi tu y joues ?

- Je suis gardien de l'équipe, et mon frère est capitaine et poursuiveur. Faut que j'aille m'acheter une cape chez Mme Guipure. Tu viens ?

- Ouais...

Il me suivit sans enthousiasme. Je me dépêchai de finir mes achats, j'avais envie de rentrer au cas où j'aurais du courrier. Je m'arrêtai devant l'animalerie en voyant un chaton tout noir me regarder avec ses petits yeux verts.

- Tu veux t'acheter un animal ? demandai-je.

- Un hibou, j'aimerais bien.

Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir pour savoir si le chat était à vendre, et je ressortis quelques instants plus tard du magasin avec le félin dans les bras. Jardel s'était payé un hibou qu'il descendit de son épaule après s'être fait pincer l'oreille.

- Ça va, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, grogna-t-il en voyant que je le fixais avec un sourire moqueur.

Mon frère me jeta à la figure une lettre de l'école dès que je fus rentré. Je ne m'attendais pas à son contenu et elle me tomba des mains. Ma mère la ramassa et la lut avant de me féliciter.

- Bravo, Nicola ! Préfet ! Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, mais je suis fière de toi.

- Merci maman.

Je laissai ensuite Jardel planté là pour aller nourrir Dark, mon nouveau chat, qui me rappelait en miaulant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis longtemps.

Deux jours après, je montai dans le train pour partir vers l'école. J'étais heureux d'y retourner. En partant à l'avant vers le compartiment des préfets, je croisai Madison et Lucy, les nouvelles préfètes de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, que je connaissais. Madison me sourit, peut-être en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Et à l'intérieur, je retrouvai Shawn et Ethan. Shawn avait un an de plus que moi et était mon meilleur ami. A Gryffondor, comme moi, en 6ème année. Ethan faisait partie du même niveau, mais à Serdaigle. Le préfet de sa maison avec Madison apparemment.

Le voyage se passa tranquillement. Madison et Lucy jouaient à la bataille explosive avec Ethan pendant que je parlais quidditch avec Shawn. Il était dans l'équipe comme moi, au poste de poursuiveur.

- Tu crois que nous avons une chance cette année ? me demanda-t-il.

- Faudra faire attention à Christophe, dis-je à voix basse pour ne pas être entendus des préfets de Serpentard, la maison de mon frère. Il s'est entraîné tout l'été et il joue bien, je l'ai vu et il s'est amélioré. Je crois qu'il a mal supporté la défaite de l'an dernier.

- Merci de l'info. C'est génial que tu sois devenu préfet ! J'espérais ne pas tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi chiant que Matt.

Matt était l'autre préfet de Gryffondor, celui qui m'a laissé son poste parce qu'il a fini ses études et qu'il a quitté l'école.

- Le train arrive, vous devriez vous habiller, dit Samia, la préfète-en-chef. Shawn soupira en la voyant partir sans le regarder.

- Tu crois que j'ai une chance avec elle ?

Fallait reconnaître que Samia était plutôt jolie. Chose rare pour une Noire, elle avait les yeux bleus, et c'était surprenant quand on ne le savait pas.

- Si tu continues à faire l'idiot pour qu'elle te remarque, non. Essaye de faire attention à elle, montre-lui qu'elle te plaît sans en faire trop. Et décide-toi avant la fin de l'année.

- Merci Nico, t'es un frère !

A la descente du train, je vis Jardel partir avec les nouveaux vers les barques. Sans me soucier davantage de lui, je partis dans une des calèches avec Shawn, Madison et Lucy. Il commençait à pleuvoir quand nous sommes arrivés devant le château, et nous sommes rentrés tout de suite. Les nouveaux allaient être trempés.

Je m'assis tranquillement à la table en face de Shawn et j'attendis, pas longtemps, que les nouveaux entrent. La répartition débuta presque immédiatement. Un à un, les 1ère années furent répartis, et bientôt il ne resta plus que Jardel qui semblait mal à l'aise d'être la cible des regards. Les filles chuchotaient en le détaillant avec des yeux de merlan frit.

- Tu sais qui c'est ? me demanda Shawn.

- Mon fiancé.

- Quoi ?

- Il est fils unique et comme j'ai pas de soeur et que l'alliance entre sa famille et la mienne doit être préservée, d'après mon père, j'ai pas eu le choix.

J'observai Jardel qui était assis sur le tabouret avec le Choixpeau sur la tête. Je me mis à prier en silence.

_Sois gentil, ne l'envoie pas ici..._

- GRYFFONDOR !

Je croisai le regard narquois de Christophe alors que Jardel s'approchait de moi et que je me cognais la tête sur la table.

_C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, je suis maudit..._

Non seulement il était dans ma maison, mais en plus on allait être seuls dans le même dortoir, parce qu'avant qu'il arrive j'étais l'unique garçon de mon année à être à Gryffondor. Shawn me força à arrêter de vouloir m'assommer alors que je répétais intérieurement:

_C'est un cauchemar, c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais !_

Les trois années scolaires à venir allaient être longues. Très longues...


End file.
